


The cursed light

by datfearlessfangirl, Insomniac_Writer



Series: Curses, Crying, and Other Unfortunate Things [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Curses, I can't tag for shit, M/M, Remus and Logan are engaged, The dragon witch curses them, Virgil and Roman are married, We both cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: In a fit of jealous rage the Dragon Witch casts a curse that rips the memories of the light sides love for the dark sides from them and causes them to hate their loves. She leaves the dark sides with their memories and love for the light sides and with no idea what happened. Will the dark sides be able to break the curse and get their lost loves back or will they forever live with the pain of having the loves of their lives hate them?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Curses, Crying, and Other Unfortunate Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938490
Comments: 194
Kudos: 176





	1. Prologue

Four years before the first Sanders Sides episode, all of the sides were friends. There were no light sides or dark sides. Everything was perfect and none of them wanted anything to change. The group sat in a clearing talking and eating food that Janus and Patton had made that morning. Music played from the speaker fairy lights strung over the trees. Remus was laying over Logan’s lap, his hands moving as he talked. Virgil was curled up in Roman’s arms while Roman sang along to the music playing. Janus was talking to Patton about anything and everything.  
The Dragon Witch was watching the group talk envy clear in her eyes. She watched Roman kiss Virgil on the cheek and seethed before storming off. She would get her revenge for being locked away from the joy that the sides held. She opened the door to her little cottage and picked up a spellbook flipping through it looking for something specific. She found the spell she was looking for. A spell to take memories and manipulate emotions.  
The Dragon Witch would take half the sides' memories and leave the other half with theirs, knowing they would never have the ones they loved again. She began to gather what she would need to cast the curse on the sides. She would split them into light and dark sides. Taking the light sides memories and making them hate the dark sides. She would leave the newly named dark sides with the memories of the love that would be losing that day.  
“Take the memories of those they love. Switch the love to hate. Only once more truly seeing the ones they hold in their heart and will never let go will they remember who they are. So take it from those in the light. Switch the love for the dark to hate,” the Dragon Witch chanted.  
By morning the sides would be split and never truly happy again. That morning Virgil, Janus, and Remus ran into the living room excited to see the others. The newly named light sides glared at them which confused the newly named dark sides. Each one went to talk to their loves only to be shoved away and scowled at. The dark sides’ heart sank and they each backed up confusion written clear as day on his face.  
“Roman, what’s wrong? What did I do?” Virgil asked, desperate to fix things.  
“I never told you my name Anxiety and what do you think you’re doing here?” Roman sneered.  
“Logie?” Remus asked, reaching for Logan only for his hand to be slapped away.  
“Get out Remus,” Logan snapped.  
“Patton please what’s going on? This isn’t funny,” Janus said reaching out towards Patton.  
“Deceit I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about. Now go back to the dark side,” Patton snapped.  
“Roman? Roman please this isn’t funny anymore,” Virgil whimpered.  
“Anxiety enough,” Patton snapped.  
“Patton what?” Virgil said.  
“Get out of the light sides now,” Logan growled.  
“Guys please?” Janus said.  
“Get out now!” Roman yelled.  
“Roman?” Remus asked.  
“Out!” Roman yelled.  
Virgil grabbed both of the others and sunk out instantly. He was terrified and he didn’t know what was happening; he just knew that he needed to get out of there before something bad happened. Something was horribly wrong and they needed to figure out what had happened. The day before had been perfect. They hadn’t done anything that they could think of.  
Virgil, Janus, and Remus fell to the ground sobbing because they didn’t know what had happened and now the people they loved hated them.  
Back with the light sides, they each felt like they had done something they shouldn’t have but they just simply shrugged it off.


	2. Chapter One

After Putting Others First the Dark Sides spent time together again each still trying to figure out what happened and what went wrong that horrible morning. Virgil, Janus, and Remus were huddled together in Janus’ room talking about what could have happened like they had every day since that morning when they lost the ones they loved. Patton knocked on the door and Virgil moved to open it.   
“Hey, Patton,” Virgil said standing in front of the door.  
“You three missed dinner. Is everything okay?” Patton asked.  
“Yeah everything’s fine we just aren’t hungry,” Virgil answered.  
“Okay kiddo but this is the third time you’ve missed dinner this week. Are you three alright?” Patton asked.  
“Yeah. We’re just talking,” Virgil said.  
“Virgil?” Remus called.  
“Yeah?” Virgil said.  
“I think I found what we’ve been looking for,” Remus said.  
“Shit. Patton I’ve got to go,” Virgil said and closed the door.  
“What did you find?” Virgil said, turning around.  
“I raided the Dragon Witch a few weeks ago and I’ve been looking through some of her books and I think I’ve figured out what happened,” Remus said.  
“What?” Janus asked.  
“She cursed them. She left us our memories but took theirs and switched their love for hate,” Remus explained.  
“Fuck,” Virgil said.  
“How do we break it?” Janus asked.  
“We have to make them truly see us. Make them remember us,” Remus said.  
“We’ve been trying to do that for years with no success though,” Virgil reminded him.  
“We have to keep trying,” Remus said.  
“I know but it hurts Re,” Janus said.  
“I miss being able to be around them without remembering what we had and knowing that he resents me and doesn’t remember us being married,” Virgil said.  
“I was gonna propose to Patton that day,” Janus said.  
“You never told us that,” Virgil said.  
“Jan I’m so sorry,” Remus said, hugging the snake-like side.  
“We’ll get the others to remember somehow. We have to,” Janus said.  
“I know,” Virgil said.  
Another knock on the door dragged the dark sides out of their conversation and Remus rose to get it. Logan stood on the other side of the door and Remus froze. Logan never bothered to seek them out and this was the first time since a movie night that Remus managed to be this close to his lost fiance. Logan raised an eyebrow as if waiting to be invited into the room.  
“Can we help you nerd?” Remus asked, trying to keep the ever-present heartbreak out of his voice.  
“May I come in?” Logan asked.  
“Umh sure. Just give us a second we need to put a few things up first,” Remus said.  
Janus and Virgil began moving their research off the table and into the chest that they kept everything they used to try and figure out what had happened that day. Remus moved to let Logan in and the logical side slipped into the room. Remus went to leave, only for Logan to grab his wrist and ask him to stay. Remus joined the other dark sides at the table and waited for Logan to speak.  
“You three have been acting odd lately. What is going on?” Logan asked.  
“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with nerdy wolverine,” Remus said.  
“If whatever you are doing could affect Thomas. I think I deserve to know,” Logan snapped.  
“We aren’t doing anything that could hurt Thomas, Logan. We’re just looking into something that you would find no interest in,” Janus said calmly.  
“How can I be sure when you are working with Remus?” Logan said, making Remus’ heartbreak more.  
“Remus might talk like he would hurt Thomas but he would never,” Virgil said.  
“Then you won’t mind me asking what you're working on?” Logan said sitting at the table.  
The dark sides looked at each other trying to decide what to do.  
“We are just looking into something the dragon witch did,” Janus said carefully. One wrong word and they might never see the ones they loved again.  
“Why?” Logan asked.  
“It seems to have affected the dark side imagination and we would like to know why,” Janus lied.  
“Very well. I shall leave you to it, but if I find out you lied to me none of you will be welcome in the light sides again,” Logan said and left.  
Once the door closed, Remus broke down. Logan hated him and he was losing hope in getting his Logan back. The one who would do experiments with him because they both loved science. The one who would ramble about space. The one who helped him with his intrusive thoughts. The one who held him after he had a nightmare and assured him that he was alright and everything would be okay. The one who was always by his side. The one who helped him make his ideas as realistic as possible. The one who assured him that he wasn’t broken and didn’t need to be fixed.  
Virgil and Janus pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down. Saying that now that they knew what was wrong they could start trying to fix it properly. Remus just sobbed, because his Logan hated him. When Remus finally calmed down, they got back out the books and papers and began trying to figure out what they could do to jog the others' memories.   
Virgil unlocked his phone and opened his gallery and hunted down the last picture he had taken before that horrible morning. It was both of them curled up together under the stars with the fairy lights twinkling from the tree’s and Roman kissing his cheek. Logan was in the background with Remus in his arms pointing at the stars and talking about them. Janus was chasing Patton who had taken the deceitful side's hat and was running around with it. It was one of his favorite pictures but it also hurt to look at and reminded him of everything they had lost.  
“We need to find the Dragon Witch when she revives,” Virgil said.  
“Why?” Janus asked.  
“It’s her book so the odds are she cast this curse so she should know how to break it,” Virgil said.  
“But why would she do this?” Janus asked.  
“Revenge,” Remus said.  
“Exactly. We never got along with her and what better way to get back at us then take the thing that means the most to us,” Virgil said.  
“When does she revive?” Janus asked Remus.  
“She should be back in a day or two,” Remus said.  
“Then let's set a trap so we can catch her,” Virgil said, getting up.  
“Sounds like a plan,” Janus said.  
“But we don’t know where she will revive,” Remus said.  
“But she has to go home right,” Virgil said.  
“And this is why you're our leader,” Janus said.  
“Let’s go,” Virgil said, moving to the door, “We need to get what we’ll need from Remus’ room.”  
“Alright,” Remus said.  
Janus and Remus followed Virgil to Remus’ room. Virgil began to gather what they would need for the trap. Once they had everything they headed towards the imagination, only to run into Roman. Virgil squared his shoulders and looked at Roman his heartbreaking at the hate he saw in the eyes of his love. Roman glared at Virgil and Remus placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder.  
“What are you three doing?” Roman asked.  
“None of your business, Princey,” Virgil said and went to move around the princely side.  
“It is to my business as to why you are bringing whatever you are into my domain,” Roman snapped.  
“The dark side of the imagination is not your domain Roman,” Virgil reminded him.  
“Why are you going to the dark side?” Roman sneered.  
“Because we need to get something. Now move!” Virgil hissed.  
Roman sneered but moved and the trio headed into the dark side of the imagination making a beeline for the Dragon Witches cabin. They needed to work fast before the Dragon Witch returned to life. Plus they wanted to check on the spot they had spent the last day with the light sides, which had ended up in the dark side of the imagination as a constant reminder of what they had lost that day. The dark sides visited regularly to remind themselves to not give up and to just keep trying to get what they had lost back. That it hadn’t all been a dream and at one point they had been happy and loved and not shunned and hated.  
Once they finished they headed to the spot and sat looking up at the stars. Remus began telling the stories that Logan had once told him, Virgil sang the songs Roman had once sung to him, and Janus told the jokes that Patton had once told him. They reminded themselves of what they were fighting tooth and nail to get back. Reminded themselves that it was real and they hadn’t just imagined it. That no matter what, they would get their loves back one way or another.


	3. Chapter 2

The following morning they walked into the kitchen and hurriedly ate, worrying Patton. He watched the dark sides as they whispered to each other. He didn’t notice Janus watching him longingly wishing to be held by the kind side again. His hand drifted to the ring box he always carried just in case Patton remembered. Remus snapped in front of Janus’ face to get his attention. Janus turned his attention back to the conversation and Virgil gave his hand a little squeeze.  
“We’ll be in the imagination all day if you need us, Patton,” Virgil informed the fatherly side.  
“Okay kiddo,” Patton said.  
“We should get going,” Virgil said to the other two and the trio rushed off.  
“Where are you three going?” Logan asked.  
“Imagination,” Remus said.  
“Why?” Logan inquired.  
“We have something we need to take care of,” Virgil said.  
“What do you need to do?” Logan asked.  
“That’s really not your business Logan,” Janus said, stepping forward.  
“I would rather know so I can counteract it in case you hurt Thomas,” Logan informed the dark sides.  
“None of us would do anything to hurt him Logan and you know it,” Virgil snapped.  
“He would,” Logan said, jerking his head at Remus.  
Remus flinched and Virgil growled, “Leave him alone, Logan, or you’ll regret it.”  
“Why would I regret speaking the truth about Remus?” Logan asked, his voice dripping with acid.  
“Logan, can you come help me?” Patton called pulling Logan away from the dark sides.   
Tears slid down Remus’ eyes and Virgil pulled him into a hug.   
“We need to get going,” Janus reminded them.  
“Right,” Remus said, straightening up and whipping away the tears.  
“Let’s find out how to break a curse,” Virgil said and the trio walked into the dark sides of the imagination.  
The book was tucked under Virgil’s arm and the trio headed towards the Dragon Witches cottage to check if they had caught her. Caught in their trap was the Dragon Witch screaming to be let out. The Dark Sides glared at the woman who had taken everything from them and stepped into her line of sight.  
“Hello boys,” she cooed.  
“You did this to us didn’t you?” Virgil inquired.  
“Whatever are you talking about?” she drawled.  
If Janus didn’t already have immense amounts of self-control, and if getting information from her wasn’t crucial, he would have choked her right then and there.  
“You took everything from us,” Virgil snapped.  
“Ah yes. That,” she sighed. She grinned, her eyes burning with hatred and pride.  
“Why?” Janus asked.  
“Because you had something I could never have,” she said.  
“And what would that be?” Remus growled.  
“Pure joy,” she said.  
“You didn’t have to do this though,” Virgil said.  
“Oh, but I did,” she said.  
“You’re a bitch,” Remus spat.  
“Remus, we can’t kill her yet. We need answers,” Virgil warned, placing an arm in front of him.  
“I won’t tell you anything,” she growled.  
“You don’t have a choice,” Janus hissed.  
“Oh, really?” she teased.  
“Janus, take it away,” Virgil said.  
Janus raised his hand and asked, “How do we break the curse?”  
“Not saying shit,” she growled.  
Janus flicked his wrist and asked again, “How do we break the curse?”  
“Make them remember your love for them and the person you fell for,” she said in a monotone voice. Her eyes blew wide, but she had no way of covering her mouth, so instead, she glared at the sides in front of her.  
“How do you do that?” Janus asked with a flick of his wrist.  
“I don’t know,” she said.  
“That is all we need,” Virgil said and turned, “She’s all yours Remus.”  
“Thank you, Virgil,” Remus said.  
“We’ll be waiting for you in the field,” Janus said.  
Forty minutes later Remus came back covered in blood and the other two forced him to bathe and change before they headed into Remus’ town. The dark sides spent the rest of the day planning while shopping and getting things that might jog the other’s memories.


	4. Chapter 3

The light sides were gathered in the living room whispering about the dark sides. They had all noticed the way the Dark Sides were acting. How they spent most of their time together. How, when the Light Sides snapped at them, heartbreak would flash through their eyes. That they flinched when called they were called the bad guy or accused of trying to hurt Thomas. Needless, to say, they were confused and wanted to know what was going on. They sat waiting for the group to get back to talk to the trio about everything.  
About thirty minutes after the Light Sides had finished eating, the Dark Sides walked into the living room with bags from their shopping trip looking exhausted. Patton got up and moved towards the group, who had yet to notice the Light Sides.   
“Do you three have a minute? We need to talk to you,” Patton said.  
“About what?” Virgil asked, terrified that they were about to get banished to the dark side of the mindscape again.  
“Could you sit down?” Logan asked.  
“Sure,” Janus said hesitantly.  
“What is this about?” Remus asked.  
“Well, you three have been acting odd lately. What are you up to?” Roman asked.  
“Nothing that concerns you, Princey,” Virgil bit back.  
“And why is that?” Roman asked, glaring at the anxious side.  
“Because this is between me, Janus, and Remus. It has nothing to do with you,” Virgil grumbled, messing with his wedding ring.  
“Are you trying to hurt Thomas?” Roman’s tone was deathly quiet, a new and quite honestly terrifying development from the prince.  
“What? No! We would never do anything to hurt Thomas. We’ve been over this how many times Roman? None of us would ever do anything to intentionally hurt him,” Virgil groaned.  
“What if whatever you're doing hurts him though?” Logan asked.  
“It won’t,” Remus said.  
“How can you be so sure?” Logan asked.  
“Because we just do,” Remus said.  
“That is not a good enough reason Remus,” Logan sighed.  
“Can’t you just tell us what you three are doing kiddo?” Patton asked, deliberately avoiding making eye contact with Janus.  
“We’re sorry, Patton, but we can do no such thing,” Janus said.  
“I was asking Virgil not you,” Patton said.  
“He would have said the same thing,” Janus said.  
“So you can read his mind?” Patton asked glaring at Janus.  
“No, but-” Janus started.  
“Then you don’t know what he would have said,” Patton snapped, cutting him off.  
“Yes Patton,” Janus muttered, blinking back tears.  
“He might not be able to read my mind, but he is correct. I will not be telling you what we are doing,” Virgil said glaring at Patton.  
“Remus, come on you can tell me I’m your brother,” Roman said, turning to his twin.  
“Sorry Ro, but no, I can’t,” Remus said.  
“Why not?” Roman asked.  
“Because it has nothing to do with you,” Remus replied, getting extremely tired of repeating the same thing over and over.  
“I don’t believe you're being completely honest, Remus,” Logan said.  
You never do, he thought, but instead, he asked, “And why is that?”  
“Whenever you lie, you mess with that silly ring you wear like you’re doing now,” Logan said.  
“He isn’t lying Logan,” Janus lied.  
“And why would we believe you?” Patton asked, making Janus flinch.  
“Because I’m being honest,” Janus lied.  
“Falsehood,” Logan snapped.  
“Enough,” Virgil said, rising.  
“Virgil sit back down, we're not done,” Patton said.  
“Oh but I think we are Patton. You don’t trust us. Fine. But you will stop accusing us of trying to hurt Thomas like you are doing now. I want you to listen closely because this is the last time we have this conversation. We will tell you what we are doing when we are ready. We will not tell you any sooner than we are ready to. Understood?” Virgil snapped.  
“Understood. But know this: if whatever you are doing harms Thomas in any way shape or form, you will be returning to the Dark Side of the mindscape. Am I clear?” Logan asked.  
“As crystal,” Virgil drawled, and with that, the three dark sides sunk out.


	5. Chapter 4

The trio rose up in Virgil’s room and set their bags down before flopping onto Virgil’s bed. Janus bit down at his lip and reached into his pocket, rubbing his thumb over the velvet fabric of the ring box. He needed something physical as a reminder that, no, the Patton he had just talked to wasn’t his, it wasn’t the way things were meant to be. He jolted out of his thoughts when Virgil lay a hand on his shoulder. It was only then that he realized he’d been crying. It had been years, and yet he still couldn’t handle the biting remarks.  
He flashed the tiniest of smiles at Virgil before wiping away his tears. Janus didn’t have time for that. He was going to break the curse one way or another, just so he could have the old Patton back. He reached into his shopping bag, pulling out a small frog stuffed animal. His heart seized at the sight of it. Patton used to have a bigger one that Janus gave to him for his birthday one time, before the curse. After that morning, Janus found the charred bits and pieces of the plushie at the divide between the dark and light sides. If I give it to him, maybe he’ll remember again, he thought, setting it to the side before he could start crying again.  
He watched the other two pull out their own sentimental items. Virgil pulled out an eyeshadow palette and foundation.   
Janus’ confusion must have been visible, because Virgil immediately mumbled, “We used to do each other's make-up. It was kind of like a truce if we ever had an argument or something to cheer us up if either of us weren’t in the right headspace.”  
So that was why Roman wore a full face of make-up in the past. Janus always chalked it up to insecurity, although he probably should have connected the dots earlier when Roman’s make-up habits stopped abruptly after their banishment.  
He glanced over at Remus, who had pulled out a box of some kind and was studying it, his eyes somewhere far, far away. Upon closer inspection, Janus realized it was one of those children’s dissection kits. Janus’ brow furrowed in sympathy. Remus and Logan had a shared sense of curiosity in taking apart animal appendages and studying them. Janus recalled one time when Remus had gone to the painstaking effort to make an anatomically correct heart just for Logan to study.  
“Virgil?” Remus asked, staring at his hands.  
“Yeah, Rem?” Virgil was busy swatching the various shades of eyeshadow with practiced skill.  
“How are we gonna get close enough to them to give them the stuff?” Remus inquired, still staring intently at the dissection kit.  
Janus nodded. “They don’t have the best opinion of us currently if you haven’t already noticed.”  
Based on the way Patton treated Janus in the past, the conversation they only moments prior no exception to that rule, it wasn’t like Janus expected the fatherly side to welcome him with open arms. Still, he hoped Virgil had some sort of plan for this whole endeavor.  
“Well, my initial plan was to just go into the light sides’ commons and try to get our respective partners alone, but then I remembered that they’re already pretty distrustful of our intentions already. Since some of them hate us less than they hate others, we could try there?”  
Remus shook his head, pulling his gaze away from the box. His eyes were glittering, almost as if he were about to cry.  
“They know we’re up to something. They just don’t know what. And knowing my brother, he’s likely going to jump to some stupid conclusions,” he reasoned.  
“There is one other option, but it’s definitely pushing the limit of what would and wouldn’t have us meeting the business end of Roman’s sword,” Janus interjected, which led to the other two snapping to face him.  
“Which is?” Virgil prompted.  
“We could always just… break into their rooms when they aren’t looking,” he suggested, fiddling with his cape.  
Virgil opened his mouth, no doubt ready to rebuke the idea completely, but Remus jumped and said, “I think that’s great.”  
“Remus why-”  
“Because! They can’t summon any of the others in there, and we can just leave if things don’t work out as planned,” Remus reasoned, sounding just a bit like a certain logical side.  
“Ok? But if it doesn’t go as planned, it’s going to be even harder to get them to trust us or get near them. We need something more rational.” Something flashed behind Remus’ eye, and for a brief moment, Janus was actually afraid of him.  
“Rational? Rational?” Remus asked, his voice dangerously quiet for him.  
Virgil paled just a bit and grabbed at the bedsheets underneath him, and Janus had half a mind to tell Remus to stop. But before he could interject, Remus kept going.  
“Nothing about any of what we’re doing is rational. We have been holding out hope that they would remember for years, and none of it was rational. Hell, if Logan didn’t hate my guts, he’d agree with me! So sorry Virgey, but I don’t care what you think is rational.”  
Remus and Virgil were both crying, although Remus significantly more. Janus wondered how the dragon witch could sleep at night, knowing that her “revenge” just left three broken people in her wake.  
“Fine. But we have to wait a little bit. Ease their suspicions. Or we might never break the curse,” Virgil mumbled, wiping away his tears with a little more force than was entirely necessary.  
“And then what?” Remus asked.  
“And then,” Janus piped up, “we save them.”


	6. Chapter 5

The dark commons were silent, a thick fog of tension weighing the air. It had been a week after their tearful discussion of what to do about the curse and what they were going to do to try to get their lovers memories back. Things with the light sides were awkward and tense. Patton had requested that the dark sides join the group for every meal so that the light sides could keep a better eye on the darker aspects of Thomas’ personality. The dark sides sat huddled together on the couch in the light side's common room with a few of their books in front of them as they took notes on anything they could find. The light sides watched from the kitchen clearly waiting for them to fuck up.  
Patton was cooking while Roman and Logan whispered to each other. All three light side heads snapped towards the living room when the Dark sides started laughing. The trio shrunk into themselves when they noticed that the light sides were watching. Remus turned back to the book while Virgil watched Roman for a few seconds longer while Janus watched Patton while pretending to be on his phone.  
“Sorry,” Virgil muttered to the light sides.  
“It’s quite alright kiddo,” Patton said.  
“What are you three reading?” Logan asked.  
“Don’t worry about it Logan,” Vigil said.  
“Well now I am worried since it must just be some silly little book if you allow an idiot like Remus to touch it,” Logan said.  
“I’m not an idiot Logan,” Remus said, his voice barely audible.  
“I don’t think I was talking to you now was I, mistake,” Logan hissed.  
Remus flinched violently at that and Virgil glared, “Logan enough.”  
“No if he wants to interject then he shall listen to what I have to say,” Logan said.  
“Don’t start with me Logan,” Virgil growled.  
“Virgil, it’s fine. He’s right. I am a mistake,” Remus said and Logan felt his heart twist and felt sick when he heard Remus say this.  
“Remus-” Janus started.  
“No he’s right Jan. I’m a mistake. A waste of space. A freak. A fuck up,” Remus said.  
Logan felt like he was going to be sick hearing Remus talk about himself like this. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he had just made the worst mistake of his life. He watched as Remus slipped the ring he always wore off. The stunning emerald ring with white gold holding the stone. Remus slipped off the couch and walked over to Logan. Remus grabbed Logan’s wrist and lifted it. He dropped the ring in Logan’s open hand and closed the logical side's fingers around it.  
“Remus? What are you doing?” Virgil asked.  
“I give up Virgil. I can’t keep doing this to myself,” Remus said.  
“Remus why did you just give me your ring?” Logan asked careful to mask the storm of emotions he felt.  
“You’re smart Logan. Figure it out. But I’m just a mistake right Logan? Right? Nothing worthy of this ring. Not when you don’t remember giving it to me. Not when you don’t remember why I let you put it on me. Not when you don’t remember putting it on me. Now I’ll see myself out. You’ll find me if you remember why I never took it off and when you realize just how badly you just fucked up for me to take it off,” Remus ranted, upon finishing he sunk out as his fellow dark sides called after him.  
“Do you two know anything about what he just said?” Logan asked, his voice broken.  
“Nothing you’ll want to hear,” Janus said.  
Logan opened his hand and stared at the stunning ring in his hand. The emerald looked as if it was being held by an octopus. Logan fell to the ground as images flashed through his mind. Remus laughing as a child. Remus when they were teenagers and Logan was helping Thomas study while Remus talked to him. Remus smiling at him on their first date. Remus in his arms after a nightmare. Remus grinning at him with blood on his cheek. Memory after memory flashed through his mind. Remus saying yes when Logan proposed and letting Logan slide the ring onto his finger.  
“Logan!” Patton yelled rushing over.  
“What did he do to that ring?” Roman snapped.  
“Nothing. He would never do anything to that ring,” Virgil growled.  
“Logan are you alright?” Janus asked.  
“Remus,” Logan whispered while staring at the ring in his hand, “What have I done?”  
“Oh shit,” Virgil said.  
“Go find him. We’ll take care of this,” Janus said helping Logan up.  
“But-” Logan said.  
“Logan, he needs you. Go find him before you lose him forever,” Virgil said.  
“What do you mean?” Logan asked.  
“Well, if we couldn’t get you guys back we were just going to jump into the pit of the lost. He would come back but with no memories of us or you. You have to stop him or you won’t ever see your Remus again. It’ll be someone else wearing his face. You don’t want that. Now go,” Janus said.  
“He can’t,” Logan said and sank out as quickly as he could.  
Logan rushed towards the only place he could think Remus would go before destroying himself, the field where they had their first date. Their spot. Remus was sitting there in a black v-neck, a green jacket, black jeans, and green converse. The pit swirled in front of him. Tears stained his cheeks along with makeup. Logan ran towards him and tackled his beloved duke. Logan was sobbing and Remus instinctively wrapped his arms around the crying side.  
“I’ve got you Logie,” Remus whispered.  
“I’m so sorry Remus. I can’t even begin to express how much I hate myself for what I have done and said to you. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. I will do anything but please don’t leave me. You're not a mistake. Or a freak or a fuck up. I love you cephy so please don’t do this. I wish I could undo everything I’ve done Remus but I can’t. I’m sorry. I’ll say that everyday till the day we die. I’m sorry and I love you but I’m back and I’m not going anywhere ever again. I’m here. I love you so much,” Logan rambled while sobbing.  
“Logan,” Remus whispered in awe, “It’s really you. The real you. Please don’t hate yourself my love. It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t you. Your back and I won’t leave. I love you so much Logan. My darling raven.”  
“Remus, do you still want to marry me?” Logan asked, his voice sounding broken.  
“I never stopped wanting to marry you my raven,” Remus said and held out his hand for Logan to put the ring back on his hand.  
“I love you Remus,” Logan said cupping his fiance’s cheek with his hand.  
“I love you too Logan,” Remus said leaning into his touch before pulling his love forward and kissing him softly.  
“We’re going to have to go back soon Cephy,” Logan murmured.  
“I know but we don’t have to yet,” Remus said kissing him again.  
“I didn’t say we did cephy,” Logan said resting his forehead on Remus.  
“I missed you my darling raven,” Remus said and snapped so that Logan was wearing more comfortable clothes.  
The logical side now wore dark blue jeans, a dark blue v-neck, one of Remus’ leather jackets, and black converse. He looked far more comfortable in his new outfit and nuzzled into Remus’ neck and kissed his fiance on the cheek. Remus waved his hand and accurate stars spread across the sky and the couple spent the next hour and a half talking and comforting each other. Remus explained what had happened and how fragile the situation was so they would have to be careful with everything.


	7. Chapter 6

Remus spent the night in Logan’s room having the first restful night of sleep he had had since the curse. Virgil and Janus had just barely contained the situation with Patton and Roman but managed to get the others to leave the two alone and not question it. When morning came Logan kissed Remus to wake him up and the two changed out of their pajamas into jeans, t-shirts, and jackets.  
“Logan! Are you in there?” Patton called knocking on the door.  
The couple turned to each other and Remus kissed Logan quickly before sinking out of the room, “See you later my darling raven.”  
“Be careful Re,” Logan whispered and opened the door to see a worried Patton.  
“Hello Patton, how may I be of assistance?” Logan asked.  
“What happened yesterday?” Patton asked.  
“It was nothing Patton,” Logan lied.  
“Are you sure? You looked quite distraught,” Patton said.  
“I promise Patton,” Logan lied again.  
“If you say so. Come to breakfast when you're ready,” Patton said and walked off.  
“I’ll be right there,” Logan called and closed the door.  
Fifteen minutes later the light and dark sides were all gathered in the kitchen. Remus winked at Logan and a faint blush coated Logan’s cheeks. Remus took his usual spot next to Logan while Janus sat next to Patton. Virgil hesitantly sat next to Roman and kept an eye on his husband. The other two dark sides were happy for Remus but wished the curse was broken for them too but sadly it wasn’t.   
“Let’s eat shall we,” Patton chirped.  
“Let’s,” Janus said.  
“The food looks good as always Pat,” Roman said.  
“Thanks Roman,” Patton said.  
“So what is everyone planning to do today?” Roman asked.  
“I am going to be running some experiments. Remus, I will be requiring your assistance this time if you don’t mind,” Logan said, getting an odd look from the light sides.  
“Why would you need help from my brother?” Roman asked.  
“Because I would like to do some rescue on the dark side of the imagination and Remus knows that area better than anyone else,” Logan lied smoothly.  
“Fair enough,” Patton said.  
“What about you two?” Roman asked nodding to the other two dark sides.  
“I was going to go into one of Remus’ towns and go shopping with Janus,” Virgil said.  
“Shopping,” Janus said.  
“You went shopping last week though kiddo,” Patton said.  
“We ran out of a few things,” Virgil said.  
“Like what?” Roman asked.  
“Vodka and wine,” Janus drawled.  
“Shit we did when?” Remus asked.  
“Last night,” Virgil said.  
“We didn’t have enough to get wasted sadly or else the two of us would be seriously hungover,” Janus said.  
“I’m sorry,” Remus said.  
“Pick up more crofters if you can, would you? We ran out the other evening,” Logan said offhandedly.  
“Of course Logan,” Virgil said.  
“Why would you ask Brad Pitiful to pick up your jam Logan?” Roman asked.  
“Because he is going shopping anyways,” Logan said, like it was obvious.  
“But-” Roman started.  
“Kiddo,” Patton warned.  
Huffing Roman went back to eating and everyone descended into silence and finished eating. Virgil left to shower and change while Janus gathered the dishes to do them while Virgil showered. Logan and Remus left for the imagination where they would be going on a date like the ones they had gone on before the curse while Virgil and Janus kept an eye out for the light sides. Roman left for his room to get ready while Patton watched Janus do the dishes.


	8. Chapter 7

Two days had passed since Logan had regained his memories and he was spending as much time with his beloved fiance as he could without drawing suspicion from the other light sides. Remus had snuck into Logan’s room for the last night and slept next to him, leaving before Patton would come to get Logan. They had spent the last two days planning their wedding. The couple had decided to have the wedding right after the curse was officially broken. The two planned to spend the day planning and just making up for lost time.  
Remus sunk out of Logan’s room just as Patton knocked on the door. Logan opened the door and followed Patton to the kitchen and smiled when Remus winked at him. Everyone took their usual seat at the table. Virgil was messing with his wedding ring while lost in thought getting him a weird look from Roman while Janus avoided Patton’s gaze. The silence that filled the room made everyone uncomfortable. Logan fiddled with his own engagement ring and Remus subtle placed a hand over his.  
“So how was everyone’s day yesterday?” Patton asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.  
“Productive,” Logan said stiffly.  
“That’s nice,” Patton said.  
“My brother didn’t do anything stupid did he?” Roman asked.  
“Your brother isn’t as dimwitted as you seem to think Roman,” Logan said, trying to defend his fiance.  
“Since when do you defend the freak Logan?” Roman asked.  
“He’s not a freak Roman,” Logan snapped.  
“You’re the one who called him that though?” Roman said.  
“You saw how I reacted to calling him that,” Logan hissed.  
“Logan, why do you suddenly care about Remus?” Patton asked.  
“Because he’s a side just like the rest of us Patton and you can’t just act like he isn’t,” Logan growled.  
“Lo calm down,” Remus said, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder.  
“Don’t touch him you fiend,” Roman sneeraled.  
“Shut up Roman,” Logan sneered.  
“Logan it’s fine,” Remus said, trying to calm the normally rational side down.  
“No it’s no fine Re. He’s being a dick and can’t see past his giant ego to see that he is the one in the wrong here no you,” Logan said.  
“Logan, it's fine we're used to it,” Janus said, trying to help calm him down.  
“That’s the problem you shouldn’t have to be,” Logan countered.  
“I know we shouldn’t have to be but we are. Now calm down please,” Virgil said.  
“This is between Logan and I, you pathetic dark sides need to stay out of it,” Roman snapped.  
Virgil stiffened and shifted his gaze and he began to mess with his wedding ring again.  
“Roman-” Patton said, trying to calm the egotistic side down.  
“No Patton. Those three did something to Logan and I want to know what,” Roman growled.  
“They didn’t do anything Roman. I simply realized that how we have been treating our fellow sides is wrong and unjustified,” Logan said as if he was talking to a small child.  
“Don’t you dare talk down to me Logic. I am a prince,” Roman growled.  
“I don’t see why a title you gave yourself has anything to do with this Roman,” Logan said then paused and added, “But if we are going by what you just said shouldn’t we be treating Remus like a duke?”   
“We shall never treat Remus as such. He doesn’t deserve the title,” Roman snapped.  
“He has done more to deserve his title than you have to deserve yours Roman. Are princes not supposed to love and cherish all of their citizens. To accept all no matter what? If you are truly the prince of the mindscape as you have dubbed yourself should you not love and cherish the dark sides as you cherish Patton and I?” Logan asked.  
“They are dark sides Logan, they don’t deserve my love or compassion,” Roman snapped, completely missing the way that Virgil flinched like he had been hit.  
“Why is that? You hate your own brother. You think your brother does not deserve love or kindness. Why Roman?” Logan asked.  
“Because he’s Remus,” Roman yelled, making Remus flinch, “He’s a monster that hurts Thomas.”  
“I do not,” Remus said his voice so soft you could barely hear him.  
“Yes you do you ignorant fool,” Roman hissed.  
“Don’t you dare talk to him like that! He is far more intelligent than you will ever be Roman,” Logan snapped.  
“Logan enough!” Patton yelled slamming his hands on the table making everyone jump.  
“Patton-” Logan started.  
“Shut up. Why on earth are you defending him. He is nothing important or worth your time. He is a waste of space and a freak. Just stop. I don’t know what Remus did to you but snap out of it,” Patton snapped.  
“I can’t deal with you right now. Not when you just said that. I’m leaving. Remus you may join me if you wish. I will be on your side of the imagination continuing our experiment,” Logan said rising and moving towards the door.  
“If you walk out that door Logan you will no longer be a light side,” Patton threatened.  
“Why would I want to be one of you when you are so hateful,” Logan said and excited the door Remus was following behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff before the angst that is to come. Enjoy

Remus followed Logan into the imagination with worry evident on his face. The more intrusive side rushed after Logan knowing exactly where he was going. Remus caught up with Logan at their spot. Logan was curled up sobbing. Remus moved over to his fiance and pulled him into his arms. Logan threw his arms around Remus and curled into Remus. The intrusive side ran his fingers through Logan's hair and calmed him down.  
“Are you okay?” Remus asked.  
“I will be eventually,” Logan said.  
“You didn’t have to do that, my dazzling raven,” Remus said.  
“Yes I did Re. He can’t talk to you like that. I won’t let him,” Logan hissed.  
“Yes but you just got yourself turned to a dark side Lo,” Remus said.  
“So? You are far more important to me than some title that means nothing,” Logan said.  
“I love you L0gan,” Remus said and kissed his love.  
“I love you too Remus,” Logan said.  
Remus pulled Logan to his feet and they walked towards Remus’ castle. They had a proper breakfast before getting horses and going for a ride through the forest. The couple spent the next four hours goofing off and enjoying each other's company. With an hour till lunch they were sitting in a field and making flower crowns.  
“Come on love you don’t really think that Rouge could beat Natasha in a fight do you?” Remus said.  
“I do,” Logan said as he placed the blue flower crown on Remus’ head.  
“But Natasha is Natasha,” Remus whined.  
“So?” Logan said.  
“So she could easily beat Rouge,” Remus argued.  
“Not even close,” Logan said.  
“Uh yeah,” Remus said.  
Logan smirked and pulled Remus into a kiss and said, “What were you sayin Cephy?”  
“I don’t remember,” Remus said and Logan giggled, making Remus blush.  
“Why don’t we go get something to eat then go swimming?” Logan said, moving Remus’ hair out of his fiance's face.  
“Okay,” Remus said with a lovesick smile.  
Twenty minutes later the couple had changed and was having a picnic next to a lake. They talked and laughed while cuddling and exchanging I love you’s. Once they finished eating they ran towards the water while laughing. After several hours of playing in the water and swimming the couple lay on the grass and ate dinner while admiring the stars.  
Logan rolled onto his side and smiled at Remus who smiled back, “I love you Cephy.”  
“I love you too my beautiful raven,” Remus said.  
Logan curled up into Remus’ side and began to tell him the stories about the stars while laughing at Remus’ offhand comments. Despite how the day had began it ended joyfully for the couple.


	10. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, things were less than pleasant in the light side commons. Neither Patton nor Roman were letting Virgil and Janus leave, suspecting them to have cast a spell on Logan.

The irony of the entire situation almost made Virgil laugh.

Almost.

“Tell me, Anxiety, how long have you been manipulating Logan to work for you?” Roman snarled.

“Like I said,  _ Princey _ , we didn’t do anything. Logan is with Remus by his own choice. Hell, he was the one who threatened to send us all back to the dark side of the mindscape if we pulled anything suspicious,” Virgil snapped back, not quite meeting Roman’s eyes.

That had become a habit for him. Throwing scathing remarks at his husband without truly looking at him. It was his way of avoiding the guilt of hurting Roman.

“Which is exactly why we don’t believe you. How can he trust you so quickly?” Patton asked, his usual bubbly tone completely gone from his voice.

Janus slowly moved a hand to rest over his pocket.

“That’s a question for another time,” Janus whispered, flinching back when Patton whirled around to face him.

“For all we know, you could be the real reason Logan’s lost his mind,” Patton hissed, and Virgil knew he had to step in before the situation got worse.

“Patton, stop it’s-”

“Shut up, Virgil! This doesn’t concern you!” Patton screeched inching closer to Janus.

Virgil got up to pull him away, but froze when Roman summoned his sword, pointing it at his neck.

“Not another step, Anxiety,” Roman warned. 

Virgil took a slow breath, careful not to draw any blood before leveling Patton with a glare.

“Fine. But Patton has to back away too,” Virgil muttered, sparing a glance over at Roman, whose face was curled in a snarl.

Patton looked Virgil up and down before glancing back at Janus (who, Virgil noted, was clutching the pocket where his engagement ring was held with a bit more force than was necessary) and taking a step back. Virgil did the same, but Roman’s sword never lowered.

“So how did you do it then, Janus?” Patton whispered, breaking the tense silence that had settled between them.

“What?” Janus’ voice was raspy and hoarse.

_ He was about to cry,  _ Virgil thought.

“What lie did you tell him to get him to cross over?” Virgil felt rage bubble underneath his skin, but he knew Roman would murder him if he tried anything. 

He had to get Roman away somehow. And then get back as soon as possible. Every part of him was screaming that Patton was going to do something or the other to Janus.

Virgil was the protector. He would never let something like that happen to Janus, or anyone, for that matter.

“I said back away, Patton. I didn’t just mean walking away,” Virgil warned.

“You’re in no position to be making threats.” Patton eyed Virgil up and down, and it would have terrified him on any other occasion, but he welcomed it for now.

Anything to get him off Janus’ back.

“Virgil, it’s nothing. I can handle this,” Janus whispered, locking eyes with Virgil.

And then it hit him.

He was going to try and bring Patton back.

Virgil pursed his lips and nodded, making his way to leave. He chanced one last glance back at Janus, then at Patton and Roman.

Shit. Roman.

“Hey Princey.” He was met with a glare. “If you want answers you’re going to have to come find me.”

And with that, he left, taking Roman with him. And behind him, he left fate to decide what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaaaaa.... get ready for an angst ride folks


	11. Chapter 10

Janus and Patton were left in the room alone with each other. Patton growled at the snake-like side who flinched in response.   
“Patton-” Janus started only to be cut off.  
“Shut it Deceit. What did you do to Logan?” Patton interrupted.  
“I didn’t do anything Patton,” Janus said.  
“I don’t believe you,” Patton said.  
“You never do anymore my dove,” Janus muttered.  
“What did you just call me?” Patton asked.  
“My dove?” Janus asked.  
“Don’t call me yours,” Patton snarled.  
“You used to love when I called you that,” Janus said leaning against the wall trying to keep his cool.  
“You have never called me that. I would never let you,” Patton said.  
Janus forced away the tears that threatened to spill and said, “You did once you just don’t remember.”  
“That’s enough,” Patton hissed.  
“Why? Scared I’m right?” Janus asked.  
“No I’m just tired of hearing your lies,” Patton growled.  
Janus yanked off his gloves and threw them on the table.  
“I’m not lying Patton. I love you more than anything in this world. You're my everything. My darling dove. The dragon witch cast a curse out of jealousy and stripped you of your memories. We used to spend hours just sitting together and talking about anything and everything. The day you kicked us out and we were confused as to what had happened and we begged you to stop joking? Do you remember that? That was the day I was going to propose to you. I could never lie to you my precious dove. I miss you Patton. Please remember. Please so I can finally give you this,” Janus said and when he finished her reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box and opened it.  
Inside was a stunning gold band with amber stones and in the center a chalcedony gemstone. Patton fell to the ground in shock as memory after memory surged through his mind. When he first met Janus. When he began to develop feelings for him. When he realized he liked the snake. When Janus asked him on a date for the first time. His and Janus first date. When he and Janus got together. His and Janus’s first kiss. Roman and Virgil’s wedding and dancing with Janus at it. Cheering when Logan and Remus got engaged. Everything. All of his emotions for the others came rushing back.  
“Jan,” he whispered as he cried and threw himself into Janus' arms.  
“I’ve got you Patton. You're okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promise,” Janus said comforting his darling dove.  
“I’m sorry for everything,” Patton sobbed.  
“Don’t apologize. You did nothing wrong my dear,” Janus soothed.  
“If you still want me to, I would love to marry you Janus,” Patton said.  
“Patton I want to marry you more than anything,” Janus said and slid the ring onto Patton’s hand.  
“I love you so much Janus,” Patton said wrapping his arms around his fiance.  
“I love you too Patton. More than words can say,” Janus said and kissed the top of his head only for Patton to pull him into a kiss.  
“I am never leaving your side again Jan,” Patton murmured.  
“I don’t want you to,” Janus said and kissed him again.  
The two stayed on the floor for the next thirty minutes before Janus helped Patton up and they left for Patton’s room to cuddle and take a nap after the emotionally exhausting events of the morning.


	12. Chapter 11

Patton woke to Janus’ arms wrapped around his waist, his nose buried in Patton’s chest. Patton smiled and shifted a little to get a better look at Janus.

A smile that quickly slipped away when he saw Janus’ eyebrows screwed together. He was probably having a nightmare.

Setting a hand on Janus’ cheek he whispered, “Jan? Can you wake up for me?”

He rubbed tiny circles with his thumb as Janus’ eyes shot open.

“Patton?” he asked, and Patton’s heart seized at how small his voice sounded.

“Hey Jan,” Patton murmured back. “Nightmare?”

Janus simply nodded and hid his face in Patton’s chest. Patton moved his hand to Janus’ back as he rubbed up and down to soothe the side curled up against him. He didn’t immediately press to know what the nightmare was. Janus would tell him when he was ready.

“Please promise me last night was real?” Janus mumbled, clinging tighter to Patton.

Oh.

“It was, sweetheart, it was,” Patton soothing, ignoring the voices in his head screaming that this was his fault.

Janus let out the tiniest of sobs, and Patton’s heart twisted even more.

“I waited so long.. so long to do this again…” Janus whined, pulling back from the embrace slightly.

Patton swallowed the lumps that had formed in his throat, forcing himself to smile softly.

“I have an idea. Let’s go on a date in the Imagination. Just like we used to,” Patton whispered, carding a hand through Janus’ hair.

Janus sniffed and shook his head.

“Roman wouldn’t let us. And once he finds out about… this he’ll be even less keen on doing it.” Janus had stopped crying, but his face was still twisted with sorrow.

“Then we’ll just go to Remus’ side. It’s the Imagination nonetheless,” Patton reasoned.

Janus pursed his lips, and Patton could hear the gears turning in his brain. He grinned from ear to ear when Janus mumbled a soft ‘yes’.

Patton gave a quick peck on his lips before climbing out of bed to get dressed, Janus following suit.

\---

After getting ready, the pair quickly sunk into Remus’ Imagination. The cloudy skies should have dampened the mood, at least somewhat, but now that Patton was here, the cloudy skies weren’t so dreary anymore. He took Patton’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“I know a clearing we can go to. There are a few weird slugs that Remus has roaming around but it’s a good spot,” Janus said.

“Jan, I don’t care where you take me. I just want to spend time with you,” Patton hummed, kissing Janus’ scales.

Janus cursed himself for the tiny squeak that he made at the action. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat and led Patton through the confusing landscape that was Remus’s Imagination. Every so often, he would glance over at Patton, reminding himself that yes, Patton was really here with him, yes, they were finally engaged.

Patton, as far as Janus could tell, was enjoying the brief walk to the clearing, pointing out little things that he thought were cute or that unsettled him. The latter would usually be accompanied by Patton pressing closer to Janus' side, and he welcomed the way that made his heart flip.

Once they finally arrived at the clearing, Patton let out a small gasp. It wasn’t all that big, and light from the trees around them trickled through in the most mesmerizing way. On the ground, there were small patches of wildflowers. Janus only knew about the place because he found himself here a few days after they had been banished, seeking comfort in the simplicity.

Before Janus could entirely comprehend what was going on, Patton dragged him by the arm to the center of the clearing and plopping himself (and by extension, Janus) down onto the grassy surface. Janus chuckled and pulled Patton into a soft hug, watched as Patton picked several wildflowers and began assembling them into a chain. He performed the task deftly, and it took Janus a second to realize he was fashioning them into a flower crown. Patton pulled back from the hug to place the crown on Janus’ head, giggling before kissing Janus on the cheek.

“How do I look, my dove?” Janus asked, taking Patton’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“As handsome as I thought you were the day we fell in love,” Patton sighed, falling against Janus' chest and looking up through the trees. 

“Hey Janus?” Patton asked after a minute of silence.

“Yes, Patton?”

“I love you,” he whispered, and Janus’ heart swelled.

“I love you too, my dove,” Janus murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Patton’s head.

They stayed curled up against one another for the rest of the day, chatting idly, sharing kisses and promises and love.

And for one moment, everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff to mend your heart after the angst.  
> Only to immediately break it again in the next few chapters MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA


	13. Not a chapter but this is important

Hey guys. I want you guys input on the Intrulogical wedding that will be happening at the end of this. If you have an suggestions for their wedding I really want to hear them. I am not the best with weddings and I want you guys to have some input in this part. It's going to be a cute and beautiful chapter and I want it to be good and I am not good with coming up with wedding stuff so if you have ideas for the vows or the just what flowers and decorations I want to hear them. If you have a suggestion leave it in the comments and I can't wait to see what you guys can think of for the wedding.   
-Lisandra


	14. Chapter 12

Logan and Remus were cuddling on the couch when Patton and Janus came into the dark side's common room laughing and joking about. Remus held his arms out for a hug and Patton threw himself into his old best friends arms. Virgil walked into the room from his bedroom and smiled. Now all he had to do was remind Roman that they were married.  
“I am so sorry you guys,” Patton said with the utmost sincerity.  
“It wasn’t really you who did those things Pat. You were cursed,” Virgil reminded.  
“I know but I still feel bad,” Patton said.  
“I’ll leave you guys to it and try to figure out how to get my husband back,” Virgil said and walked off.  
The four watched Virgil with worried gazes.   
“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Patton asked.  
“He will be once he gets his beloved prince charming back,” Remus said.  
“I wish there was some way we could help,” Logan said.  
“We can help by leaving them alone together as naturally as possible.  
While the others were having their decision Virgil was heading towards his and Roman’s old bedroom hoping to find something to comfort his aching heart. His other two best friends had their loves back but no matter what he said or did his beloved Roman never remembered him.  
Virgil slipped the key from around his neck and unlocked his old room. Virgil swung the door open and stepped inside, The royal purple walls with a mural of a mythical forest on the wall. The red and black sheets covered the king sized bed. Pictures from every point in their relationship covered the walls. A book shelf filled with all of their favorite books was on one wall and a painting Roman had done of Virgil on the other. It hurt to know that he may never get to sleep in the bed with Roman if he wasn’t able to get him to remember everything.  
He walked over to the pictures from their wedding day and allowed himself to cry. He missed his husband. He wanted to sit with Roman in the prince's castle garden again. To lay next to Roman in their bed. To have a picnic with Roman on the beach then go swimming. He wanted Roman there to comfort him after a nightmare. He wanted to act out scenes from disney movies with Roman. He wanted to have movie nights with Roman again. To cuddle with Roman and talk about anything and everything. He wanted to listen to musicals with Roman and sing with him.  
More than anything though he wanted to see Roman look at him with nothing but love in his eyes once more. To kiss him. To be held by him. To be told that everything was okay and that the last few years had just been a horrible nightmare. To see Roman smile at him and tell him he was beautiful and his whole world. To hear Roman say I love you again. To fall into bed after a long day and Roman to just hold him. To have Roman hold him while he cried.  
He sat down on the bed and wrapped the comforter around his body and said, “I miss you Ro. I miss my dazzling Prince who protected me from everything. I wish I could be held in your arms again and to kiss you. I want my prince charming back.”  
A long suffering sigh escaped the emo and he choked on sob.  
“I want my husband,” he whispered as he whipped his tears away.  
Virgil sat there crying and talking to no one.  
“I wish you would remember. I don’t know what more I can do Roman. I’ve tried everything. Maybe I’m just not enough. Maybe you're better off not remembering. Maybe if I just leave and don’t come back you’ll be happier than you ever were around me. Maybe this is your chance to start over without me holding you back,” Virgil said.  
He broke down again into another sobbing fit and it took him another hour to compose himself.  
“I don’t know how much longer I can do this Roman. I don’t know what to do anymore my prince,” he said and curled up into a ball on the bed that felt far too big without Roman beside him in it.


	15. I'm sorry

Due to personal reasons neither of us will be able to post for a little. I'm really sorry to everyone who was excited for the next chapter. If you still want to give suggestions for the wedding chapter I am still taking them. I might start a one shot book for this and write about things before the curse but we won't be posting on this story for a little. I'm sorry. Take care of your self everyone and be careful.   
-Lisandra🥀


	16. Chapter 13

Roman wasn’t stupid, although Logan would probably contest that statement. He knew something was up the moment Virgil tried to lead him away. So he let the anxious side fool himself into thinking he was chasing after him.

He could conjure illusions after all.

Instead, he was hiding. Waiting for the moment to strike before Janus could cast whatever curse he wanted on an unsuspecting Patton.

But no curse came. No incantation, no sparks, just a tearful hug and apologies.

Nothing except leaving Roman alone to stew in his confusion and anger.

He felt the inklings of a memory push at the back of his mind when he saw Patton and Janus kiss. Like something was clawing, scratching, screaming to get out. But none of that mattered when the gaping hole in Roman’s chest seemed to grow larger every second he spent watching the pair hug and console each other as if they knew each other intimately for years.

Maybe they had.

Whatever the other sides did next, Roman didn’t stay to watch. He sunk out to the Imagination, gripping his sword so tightly his knuckles were white, and ran. He ran into the forest surrounding his castle and angrily slashed at the tree trunks, sobbing all the while.

Of _course._ Of fucking course.

The rules always had to change, didn’t they? But why tell him?

Why tell the annoying, stupid prince that the rules changed?

Why bother?

He threw his sword on the ground and dug his fingers into his hair, his chest heaving with sobs. He distantly realized that he was curled up on the forest floor, and a small part of him wanted to get up or he’d ruin his pristine white suit.

The other part of him just wanted the forest floor to swallow him whole. Because did they really need him? Logan and Patton had suddenly decided that the dark sides were good. And sure, he could extend that sentiment to Janus and Remus. Neither of them had particularly done anything to him, and Remus was his brother.

But Virgil was another story. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling of mistrust. And maybe that should have bothered him. Maybe it did but he didn’t want to admit it.

~~Maybe Roman was broken.~~

Roman sighed shakily, the hollowness in his chest that had settled there years ago squeezing at his heart. He flopped onto his back and stared up at the sky. His face was sticky with dried tears. He hadn’t fully registered that the sun had set until he saw a smattering of dusk stars. He couldn’t bring himself to care that he had been out here for hours.

_It’s not like anyone else cares that you’ve been gone for a whole day._

He stayed there for another hour. It felt like an hour. It could have been more.

Roman pulled himself up, half-heartedly brushing off the dirt and grime that had collected on his prince uniform, and headed toward his castle. The sky was completely dark then, every single constellation that Logan had mentioned covering the pitch black.

Had Roman even put those there? He didn’t remember putting them there.

The grandiose doors of his castle loomed over him. He didn’t have the energy to summon his usual villagers to have his grand “I’m back, did you miss me?” procession.

He pushed through the oak doors into the seemingly endless expanse of his castle. It had 23 rooms (Roman had counted them absentmindedly when he was bored waiting for… what was it he was waiting for again?). He found himself passing by each door, counting them again, committing their nondescript surfaces to forget them later on. 

His thoughts raged silently as he examined each door with minimal interest. He froze when he saw a door that, as far as he could remember, wasn’t there before. There was something hauntingly familiar about it, much like with Patton and Janus kissing.

The door was a checkerboard of red and purple, a design choice that didn’t fit in with the pristine renaissance-era architecture Roman had taken painstaking effort to create in his realm. There was a logo on the top of the door. A red and gold storm cloud.

A storm cloud.

Roman felt his anger at himself, at Janus, at Patton, at everything boil over as he slammed the door open.

Sure enough, the very object of his hatred (he didn’t understand why his heart squeezed painfully in his chest at that) sat on the bed. Roman saw red.

“ _Y_ _ou!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAH I'M EVIL  
> Also hey, Rem told you guys last chapter about the whole "going on a break" thing, and most of that was my fault. I had some personal things going on, plus the news about rbg kinda... hit me. I'm better now, and it was really reassuring seeing all of you be so supportive, so thank you!
> 
> (Additional thing, I like to think that, in a effort to erase the memories of the one's they loved, there are sections of each of the sides memory that are incomplete or if a memory occurs because of a particular dark side, but said dark side isn't there, it still exists but the light sides can't remember the context for it. Hence why Roman seems a little forgetful in this chapter)


	17. Chapter 14

Virgil shot up the moment he heard someone yell, and he almost sobbed when he saw it was Roman. He felt a jolt of fear strike him when Roman stomped closer to him.

Virgil stepped back, but his back pressed against the wall. Alarm bells started going off in his head, and he knew it would be safer if he just sank out, but something kept him glued to his feet.

“You took everything away from me!” Roman screeched, and it was only then Virgil realized that there were unmistakable tear tracks of Roman’s face.

“Princey wh-”

“Why? What did I do? I- I know we hate each other but-” Roman wailed, his words shaky and Virgil swore the hole in his heart grew wider at the sound.

“Ro…” Virgil mumbled, reaching out to comfort Roman, but pulling his hand back just as quick.

“Don’t- don’t call me that, like you know me,” Roman muttered, his voice deadly quiet. “Is this how you dark sides work? Is this how you got Logan and Patton to fall to your whims? Build someone one up, break them down, and then comfort them in the aftermath you created?”

Virgil opened and closed his mouth, probably looking like a fool (not that he already didn’t, moping around in their old room).

“Because you can’t pull the wool over my eyes, not this time. I’m not going to be tricked into security just like that,” Roman whispered.

Virgil felt his blood run cold when Roman summoned his sword. His eyes darted around desperately, trying to find an escape. He knew there was likely no way that Roman was going to switch out of murder-mode.

Unless…

Virgil didn’t have Roman’s summoning powers, but he could be agile when he needed to. The moment Roman swung his sword, Virgil ducked under and ran behind Roman to the chest right next to their old bed. Frantically, he yanked open the drawer and pulled something out.

Their old make-up bag.

“Roman, I know you can snap out of it please just-”

Virgil swerved to the side just in time to watch a silver blade impale the spot where his head used to be.

“Ro, remember this? Come on, we used to do it all the time. Please!”

Another swing. This time it barely grazed his cheek.

Virgil felt the adrenaline surge through his veins as he yanked the bag open, watching its contents clatter to the ground.

Virgil felt the slightest bit of hope bloom when Roman froze and bent down, picking up the years old mascara. He saw something flicker behind Roman’s eyes.

But that hope died the moment the prince looked back up at him, hatred and anger in his features.

“No, it was supposed to work! Why...”

"Oh, can it, Doom and-"

"Roman, just stop!" Virgil shouted, his arms wrapped around himself.

"I get it, okay? I get that you don't like me, I get that you don't want me around!" Virgil couldn't help it as several tears fell from his eyes.

"Well then, why haven't you left yet?" Roman snarled and God did that hurt.

He hugged himself even tighter, finding a fraction of comfort in running his thumb over the fabric. He stared down at his feet, knowing that if he looked up, he’d have to face Roman’s disgust and fury.

"Because I'm an idiot who can't let go of the past. Because I missed you and your smile and the way you lit up when you were talking about an idea," Virgil mumbled, voice shaking from crying.

“And- dammit, Janus even warned me! I  _ knew _ \- I knew he wasn’t lying then but- fuck.” He angrily scrubbed at his eyes, wishing he could stay composed long enough to save face.

Roman hadn’t said anything yet. Virgil still didn’t bother looking up. Maybe Roman was silent out of pity, or he was so disgusted he couldn’t even vocalize it. Somehow, the silence was worse than the biting remarks, Virgil’s mind coming up with a hundred disastrous scenarios that could play out.

“And I thought that… even if you still hated me after everything, at least I would get to see your smile but… but you don’t even smile like you used to, Roman!” Virgil cried, looking up slightly, not willing to fully face Roman yet .

“The only time I saw you come anywhere close to it was when Thomas got that callback, but even  _ that  _ didn’t last. And I just… I miss you, Roman, so so much…” Virgil sighed.

“You make all of us so much happier, Roman. You make us- you make  _ me _ better.” Virgil wiped at his eyes again.

“I want my husband back, Ro...” Virgil whispered before he broke into sobs, pulling off his wedding ring and throwing it on the floor between them.

He was so stupid, so stupid to think that anything would change. His heart was already hurt and bruised from when Roman scorned him the first time, but this was so-

Virgil felt arms wrap around him, hugging him tightly.

That was weird. His arms were already clutching his shoulders. Which meant…

Roman was running a hand through his hair. He pulled back from the hug to face Virgil, and his face shone with fresh tears.

“Stormcloud.” Virgil hadn’t heard that nickname in years. “Oh, Stormcloud, I’m  _ here _ .”

Virgil felt a glimmer of hope. “R-Roman?”

Roman choked on a sob. “My darling, I’m so sorry! I hurt you and-”

Virgil rushed forward and kissed his lips, the taste of tears reaffirming that, no, this wasn’t a dream. This was real.

Roman really, truly remembered. And Virgil felt his heart stitch back together, ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOH!  
> I hope the payoff was satisfying! There's still a few more chapters left to this fic (and more angst to come MWAHAHAHAHA), but it's honestly been so fun to write this. I'm pretty sure Rem and I made each other cry on several occasions.


	18. Chapter 15

Roman held Virgil in his arms while he cried the quilt eating him alive. He had hurt his beloved stormcloud. He had almost killed him. What possible could have happened to make him want to hurt Virgil like this. With shaking hands Roman picked up the ring on the ground and held it out to Virgil.  
“What are you waiting for? Princy put it back on,” Virgil said holding out his hand the ruby from his engagement ring glinting.  
“Are you sure you still want to be married to me?” Roman asked, his voice shaking worse than his hands.  
“Of course I do Roman,” Virgil said, hurt that Roman would even imply that he wouldn’t want to be his husband.  
“But I hurt you so much. I was awful to you. I almost killed you,” Roman cried.  
Opting to never tell Roman what he had said before he fell asleep Virgil said, “If I didn’t want to be married to you I would have given up on getting you back a long time ago my prince.”  
“How come you didn’t give up and move on?” Roman asked.  
“Remember what I said in my vows?” Virgil asked and kissed Roman’s temple, “I’ll love you and stay by you no matter if cursed to sleep if you grow to hate me. If you wish me to ever leave I shall go and miss you till the day I fade away. You’re my princy. I didn’t move on because you're my prince charming Roman. I love you Roman. I will only ever love you.”  
“What did I ever do to deserve you, Virge?” Roman said, throwing himself into Virgil’s arms.  
“I could say the same thing Ro,” Virgil said and pulled him into a kiss.  
“I’m sorry,” Roman said when he pulled away.  
“If you apologize again I’m making you sleep on the couch,” Virgil jokes.  
“You wouldn’t,” Roman said.  
“Your right,” Virgil said and pulled him into another longer kiss filled with words neither could find the words to say.  
“I love you my dark knight,” Roman said and kissed him again.  
“I love you to my prince,” Virgil said.  
Roman snapped them into comfy pajamas and carried his beloved husband to their old bed and they curled up under the comforter. Virgil snuggled up to Roman and placed his head in the crook of the royal traits neck and purred. Roman ran his fingers through the smaller man's hair and kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m glad I didn’t give up,” Virgil said.  
“So am I,” Roman said, “How did this end up happening anyways.”  
“Dragonwitch,” Virgil said.  
“I’m gonna kill her,” Roman said.  
“Remus already tortured her to death,” Virgil said.  
“What did she do?” Roman asked.  
“A curse. She cursed your light sides to turn your love to hate,” Virgil said.  
“That’s fucked up,” Roman said.  
“I know Ro,” Virgil said.  
“So every time you’ve done what in my cursed state thought was suspicious you were trying to figure out how to break the curse,” Roman asked.  
“Yeah,” Virgil said.  
“Damn,” Roman said.  
“That sums that up,” Virgil said.  
“Oh god. That morning. When you walked into the living room,” Roman said and felt like crying.  
“The day the curse began,” Virgil said.  
“I felt like I had done something horrible and now I know what I did,” Roman said.  
“Don’t do that to yourself please Roman. It won’t bring anything good I promise,” Virgil said.  
“But-”   
“No,” Virgil said and kissed him.  
“I love you so much,” Roman said.  
“And I you,” Virgil said, “Now I’m about to pass out so could you sing till I fall asleep like you used to?”  
“Of course Stormcloud,” Roman said.  
“Can't count the years on one hand that we've been together  
I need the other one to hold you  
Make you feel, make you feel better  
It's not a walk in the park to love each other  
But when our fingers interlock, can't deny, can't deny, you're the worth it  
'Cause after all this time  
I'm still into you  
I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you  
And even baby our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let 'em wonder how we got this far,  
'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah, after all this time  
I'm still into you” Roman sang.  
Virgil snored softly and Roman stopped. He kissed the top of his head and fell asleep a few moments later in the arms of his one true love once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarka and I both love to see all of your comments. They make my day better and never fail to make me smile even on a bad day. I am still taking suggestions for the wedding by the way. Love you guys.  
> ~Rem🥀


	19. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for the chapter, there's some mild gore. Also the the dragon witch is a manipulative hoe, so if you want to avoid all of that but still read the chapter, start from "Shaking hands dug into his hair..."  
> Hope you enjoy!

Roman stood in front of the dragon witch’s hut, adjusting his grip on his sword every so often. He knew that she was inside, probably working on some new spell.

Whatever it was didn’t matter.

“Dragon Witch! Come out, you wench!” he shouted, his voice exuding more courage than he really had at that moment.

There was some silence before the dragon witch stepped out. All things considered, she didn’t look like someone whom his brother had bludgeoned only days prior. He couldn’t help the rage that ignited in his chest when he saw her.

“To what do I owe the displeasure,  _ your highness _ .” The witch hissed out the title like it stung her.

He refused to mention how he didn’t feel like the title fit him all too well after recent events, instead choosing to raise his sword.

“Ah. The usual ‘daring prince saves his kingdom’ routine. I have to be attacking your kingdom for that to happen,” she drawled, making her way to head back inside the hut.

“I have plenty of reasons to slay you where you stand. The first being that you made me forget the man I loved,” he snarled.

At that, the dragon witch’s expression broke into a sneer. Roman hated how small that made him feel.

She stalked closer to him, circling around him like she was sizing up a meal. He forced his hand to stay steady, to keep his sword up. His pulse was in his ears.

“Awww, that’s cute. You think  _ I’m _ to blame for all the hurt  _ you _ caused,” she crooned.

“Wh-what?” Roman stammered.

“You honestly think any of the things you said were my doing? All I did was make you hate him, all I did was make you forget. Did you forget how to speak too? Or are you just trying to ignore-”

“Shut up!” 

He didn’t know when he had dropped his sword, he didn’t know when the dragon witch had started chanting a spell.

Shaking hands dug into his hair as he yelled, long and agonizing. Because the witch was right. It was all his fault. Not just the biting remarks, not just the blind distrust, but he created the dragon witch, hadn’t he? He created her to fulfill some stupid hero complex he had built up. Because he was selfish, arrogant, useless and-

“-man, Roman can you look at me?”

Someone was talking to him. He had half a mind to think it was the dragon witch, but she would never talk to him like this, with any level of kindness or respect.

Not that he deserved any in the first place.

“Ro-ro, I know you’re dramatic but this is a little concerning.”

There was only one person who ever called him Ro-ro.

“Remus?” Roman distantly realized he had been crying.

Great. More evidence that he was the weakest out of all of them.

“Roman, what the hell are you doing near her house? Hasn’t she hurt you enough?” Remus asked, pulling Romans hands out of his hair. He couldn’t understand how his brother could even stand to be nice to him.

Roman glanced around to see where the dragon witch had run off to, only to see her battered remains on the grassy ground. Despite his fury at her, he still felt nausea rise up in his throat at the gory scene in front of him.

Remus tried to pull Roman away, but he resisted.

“No…” Roman mumbled.

He felt Remus stiffen.

“What?” There was a hint of concern in Remus’ tone.

“She didn’t do anything. All of this was my fault,” he said, pulling his hands out of Remus’ grasp and setting them down by his sides.

“I created her. She wouldn’t have hurt you- hurt us- if I hadn’t made her to be my personal punching bag.” His hands clenched tightly around the fabric of his tunic.

“Yeah so? You didn’t have any control over what she did,” Remus sighed, summoning a jar of eyes and proceeding to crush them between his fingers idly.

“And then what about the things I said to you? Or Janus? Or even Virgil? Yeah, she cursed me to hate you, but even Logan was nicer to you than I was! I hurt all of you, even Logan and Patton.” Tears were streaming down Roman’s face at this point, blurring his vision. “I’m surprised Virgil still wants to be married to me at this point.”

“Brother mine, you are as dense as you are dramatic,” Remus drawled, flicking an eyeball in Roman’s direction.

Roman shouted indignantly at the formaldehyde-soaked body part, but said nothing to contest the statement.

“Let me ask you a question: what role do you play in Thomas’ mind?” 

Remus’ expression was teasing, but there was something genuine behind his eyes, so Roman mumbled, “The Prince.”

“And what do princes do?” Remus asked, tossing the jar onto the ground and letting all of the fluids seep into the soil and kill any chance of any plants to continue growing there.

“They… they protect their people,” Roman sighed.

He’d done a  _ swell _ job of that recently...

“So if she cursed you to hate us, then you did what you could to protect Logan and Patton from us when you thought we were a threat,” Remus concluded, looking extremely proud of himself.

As far as he could tell, Remus wasn’t lying. Then again, that wasn’t really Remus’ style. He was too straightforward.

Kind of like his fiance.

Rubbing at his eyes and flashing Remus a watery smile, Roman sighed.

“You and Logan were practically made for each other, you know that?” He smiled even wider when he saw Remus brighten up.

“Hell yeah I do! Plus the wedding is in a week!” Remus chittered, bouncing up and down with near childish excitement.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Roman said.

The guilt didn’t leave him, not completely. He didn’t think it ever would, but it was better than it was. With time, he would heal. They all would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh some good old creativitwins hurt/comfort before the epilogue! Also, if you liked this chapter, Rem and I are considering starting a one-shot book surrounding the story and its aftermath, similar to the stuff you just saw. Thank you guys so much for reading this!  
> Still taking ideas for the wedding!


	20. Note on the wedding

Hey everyone! I'm going to start the wedding chapter in two days. If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments. I really like all of the suggestions I have gotten so far but want to make sure every ones suggestions are heard and honestly they mean a lot that you guys are even leaving suggestions. If you have any last minute suggestions leave them now. Love you guys.   
~Rem🥀


	21. Chapter 17

Remus dragged Roman back to the prince’s castle where the rest of their famILY was waiting for them. Virgil threw himself at Roman latching onto his husband.   
“Don’t scare me like that you ass,” Virgil cried and pulled Roman into a kiss.  
“Get a room you two,” Remus yelled as he moved to Logan’s side.  
“Says you,” Virgil said, pulling away from Roman.  
“I have gifts for you three,” Roman said to Patton, Janus, and Remus.  
“What?” Logan asked.  
“This,” Roman said and a ferret appeared around Logan’s neck and a puppy in Janus’ arms.  
“Where’s my gift?” Virgil teased.  
“I’m your gift stormcloud,” Roman teased back and kissed Virgil again.  
“I like my gift,” Virgil said.  
“I knew you would,” Roman said.  
“Love you prince charming,” Virgil said.  
“Love you too my dark knight,” Roman said.  
“You two are as adorable as ever,” Patton cooed.  
“As are you and Janus,” Virgil said, not moving away from Roman.  
“What have you two have for the wedding so far?” Roman asked his twin and Logan.  
“I have my dress. Lo has his suit. We picked flowers too. Blue moon flowers because they’re LoLo’s favorite. Green and blue decorations. At midnight on the beach,” Remus said.  
“We’ll be able to see the stars,” Logan said with a love sick sigh as he stared at Remus with a look of pure love in his eyes.  
“And the sounds of the ocean,” Remus said and kissed Logan on the top of the head.  
“I think we could make it a full moon that night,” Roman said.  
“That would be wonderful,” Logan said.  
“Roman your stuck as my best man,” Remus said  
"Of course," Roman said  
"Virgil will you be my best man?" Logan asked.   
"I would be honored," Virgil said.   
"This is too emotional," January said.   
"Says the man engaged to Thomas's emotions," Virgil said.   
"And once upon a time you said that romance was a waste of time yet here we are with you married to the embodiment of creativity and romance," Janus shot back.   
"When did you say that?" Roman asked.   
"I was five," Virgil said, "At five you also swore to marry a prince."   
"I did. I married my beloved dark prince," Roman said, making Virgil blush.   
"God it's good to have you back," Virgil said and pulled him into another kiss.   
"I love you," Roman said and pulled him into a kiss.   
"I love you too," Virgil said.   
"Hey, who wants to have a movie night like old times?" Patton asked.   
"I'm in, darling dove," Janus said.   
"I'm in Padre," Virgil said.   
"I'm down," Roman said.   
"Sounds nice," Logan said.   
"Of course," Remus said.   
They moved to the living room and got the old case of movies they had sorted before the curse. It was all of they're favorite movies in the case. Virgil curled up in Roman's lap. Remus lay across Logan. Patton and Janus snuggled up together as Avengers started.   
It was a good end to the day. Perfect for all of them as guilt and insecurities were forgotten for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something before I write the wedding. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm gonna start writing the wedding tomorrow afternoon so if you have anymore suggestions now is your last chance to leave them. Love you guys 🖤  
> ~Rem🥀


	22. The sequel

I have created the sequel if you want to subscribe to it.   
~Rem🥀


	23. Epilogue

Janus adjusted his hair in the mirror, feeling oddly bare without his usual hat situated on his head. He was wearing a black suit, which he was glad fit his aesthetic. The only catch was the cuffs had tiny snakes embroidered on them in golden thread (courtesy of Roman). Patton walked over to his fiance and wrapped his arms around his waist. Janus tilted his head to the side in order to his Patton.  
“Hi darling dove,” Janus said.  
“Hello my stunning king snake,” Patton said.  
“Did you have a good nap?” Janus asked.  
“I did,” Patton said.  
While those two were getting ready Virgil and Roman were already dressed. Roman wore a stunning red high low dress while Virgil wore a royal purple dress that fell around his feet. Virgil wore black heels while Roman wore heeled silver gladiator sandals. The two twirled around they’re room giggling and talking about their own wedding day.  
“I was so scared that something would go wrong,” Virgil said.  
“But nothing did and it was perfect,” Roman said.  
“Not in the beginning,” Virgil reminded him.  
“We’ll make this night just as magical as they made the morning of our wedding,” Roman said.  
“I love you,” Virgil said and pulled Roman into a kiss.  
“I love you too my dark knight,” Roman said.  
Remus burst into the room and panicked.  
“Roman. I need help with my dress,” Remus cried.  
“What?” Roman asked.  
“And makeup,” Remus said.  
A knock sounded, “Virgil I need your help,” Logan said.  
“You go help him. I’ll stay with Remus and help him get ready,” Roman said and kissed Virgil quickly and shoved him to the door.  
“Ro we have three hours till the wedding hurry,” Virgil said and pulled him into another kiss.  
“Love you,” Roman said.  
“Love you too,” Virgil said.  
Virgil dragged Logan away from Roman’s room.  
“What’s wrong?” Virgil asked once in Logan’s room.  
“What if he backs out? What if he doesn’t feel like marrying me anymore? What if-” Logan started tugging at his hair.  
“Logan,” Virgil said, pulling Logan’s hands away from his hair, “All Remus has talked about since you proposed is this. When the curse hit all he talked about was getting you back. He just wanted you back. He loves you so much Logan. He’s not going to back down. This is all he has dreamed of since he met you.”  
“I just want this to be perfect,” Logan said.  
“It will be, I promise,” Virgil said.  
Virgil and Roman spent the next three hours getting the other two ready and when it was finally time for the wedding. Green and black silk covered the venue. The stars shown on the ocean and the moon glistened. Logan stood waiting for Remus to walk down the aisle. He fidgeted and Virgil rested his hand on his shoulder.   
Remus walked down the aisle with Roman beside him. The dark green wedding dress swirled as he walked. His blue and green makeup was perfect. His hair was perfect. To Logan he was the most beautiful man ever. A bouquet of blue moon flowers, Logan’s favorite flowers, and a stunning flower crown of the same flower rest atop his head. When Remus saw Logan he grinned.  
“Remus you look beautiful,” Logan said.  
“So do you,” Remus said.  
Janus had agreed to officiate and smiled as his two best friends. As the wedding began they held each other's hands. Their vows were the same as the ones from the corpse bride, their favorite movie to watch together. As they kissed and were announced husbands just as it hit midnight.  
Patton had made a chocolate cake covered in the fondant that he made for in the deodorant sticks. Remus shoved a slice in cake in Logan’s face who giggled. As they began to dance Logan took the lead and twirled his new husband who laughed and pulled him into another kiss.  
“To starting over,” Remus cheered, holding up a flute of champagne.   
“Cheers,” the others echoed.  
Patton pulled Janus into a dance and twirled Patton who wore a stunning blue dress. Roman danced with Virgil while Remus and Logan sat in their tree. The tree that they had always sat in while watching the stars and and the ocean.  
“We did it Lo,” Remus said and kissed him.  
“We did,” Logan echoed.  
“I couldn’t be happier you know,” Remus said, laying his head on his new husband's shoulder.  
“Neither could I,” Logan said and kissed his hair.  
“You looked stunning under the moonlight, my darling raven,” Remus said.  
“And you look absolutely gorgeous, starlight. Now you’re mine till the end of time,” Logan said with a grin.  
“I’ve only ever been yours. Since the day I saw you beautiful raven,” Remus said with the softest look in his eyes.  
“And I yours since I lay eyes upon you,” Logan said.  
“God, you say that way more romantic than I ever could,” Remus said.  
“I find you to be the most romantic side,” Logan said.  
“God what did I ever do to deserve you?” Remus asked.  
“I think the better question is what did I do to deserve you,” Logan replied.  
“I love you so much Logan,” Remus said.  
“I love you most,” Logan said.  
“Disney reference, really?” Remus said.  
“It is your favorite Disney movie,” Logan said with a soft smile.  
“You’re perfect my raven,” Remus said.  
“I’m really not,” Logan said.  
“Yes you are and I will make you believe it later but for now we’re being cute so hush,” Remus said and kissed him.  
“I was going to say you’re the perfect one,” Logan said.  
“That works I guess,” Remus said.  
“Do you think the others will be okay?” Logan asked.  
“Eventually. It’ll take some time,” Remus said.  
“How come you three weren't mad at us?” Logan asked.  
“We had time to work through it. You guys have yet to,” Remus said.  
“Do you think anything will ever be the same again?” Logan muttered.  
“I doubt it. With time we’ll get better but nothing will ever be the same. This has changed all of us,” Remus said.  
“How come you still wanted to marry me?” Logan asked.  
“Because I love you and the person who said those things to me wasn’t you. Don’t you dare blame yourself,” Remus said.  
“Yes but I still said them,” Logan said.  
“As I said it wasn’t you. On some level you felt bad and didn’t like saying it. I could tell,” Remus said.  
“And you tried to call me perfect. You are amazing Remus,” Logan said.  
“You mean everything to me Logan. You're stuck with me forever now,” Remus said.  
“I’m not stuck with you. I choose to be around you. You are my everything Remus. Perfect in every way. I love you so much,” Logan said and pulled Remus into another kiss.  
“I’m not letting you go again,” Remus said and kissed him.  
“Nor am I,” Logan said and kissed him once more.  
“I don’t think any of us will let the other go again,” Remus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have started a sequel to this where we will write oneshots of past and future of the sides. We have both loved writing this and seeing the comments all of you leave. So if you loved reading this half as much as we loved writing this go subscribe to it. Love you all so much.   
> ~Rem🥀


End file.
